The other side of you
by ArtOfTheGalaxy
Summary: Bolt is on his way back to his owner penny, But when he arrives he sees a whole new side of her. A side he wished never existed.


The moonlight bathed on the grass making it reflect a beautiful light color. Bolts paws ached for how much he's walked, but he was excited cause they were only one waffles away from reaching their destination. He couldn't wait to see penny. He missed her dearly, and he knew she would be so excited to see him. Bolt spun in a circle three times. Normally he wouldn't do more than two but he wanted to make sure the grass was comfortable enough for him to lay in. After the finale spin he laid down on the Soft grass and let out a yawn he looked up at the stars and saw them shine brightly in the sky. they were mesmerizing to see, they also felt close almost to where you could just reach out and touch them. Bolt had never seen a more beautiful sight.

Since he had been on his journey back to his owner he had been stripped of everything he thought he knew of himself and the world that surrounded him. He and his two friends had been following a trail of waffles through many cities and seeing all the different sights. Some where fascinating to look at and some felt almost too good to be real. Bolt felt so many new experiences and some where hard for Bolt to comprehend. He would often question the loud sounds in the sky, and how sometimes dark clouds would appear and little droplets of water would fall down from them. Sometimes even white flakes would fall. They felt cold under his paws when he walked through them. Ever since the cat told him that his entire life was based on something fictional and no where close to being real. Bolt had so many questions and some many thoughts that his head would hurt at times for thinking to much about it.

The area they were at was a large field of grass. Near them was a train station. And along the side a forest crept by. The only time bolt was in a forest was when he and his owner were in one of the set of the show. The forest that was near looked way better than the back in the studios. Bolt often thought to himself and wondered how he thought the forest was real even tho it wasn't nearly as big as the original. He pushed aside any thoughts of the set and tried to think of other things. Come sunrise Bolt and the three animals would go on the morning train and hopefully make it to their next destination.

As Bolt counted the stars he felt the cold wind caressing his fur. It felt amazing. After a few more minutes of counting bolt began to doze of and fall into a deep slumber.

The next morning came. The sun rose over the horizon and shined on the Shepard. He slowly began to wake up. He let out a yawn and then stretched. Bolt felt the warm sunlight bath his fur in warmth. Bolt got up and saw mittens with the map in front of her. She was carefully examining it one last time before they had to get on the train. Rhino was still asleep. He was snoring, it always bugged Bolt on how Rhino snored so loud. Who know something so small could have such a huge noise.

"Morning wags." The cat said "morning mittens. You still looking at the map?" The dog asked curiously. "Yeah will just thought I'd have one more peek before we set off." The cat responded before folding the map "you might wanna wake rhino up. We got to go. She said Bolt walked up to Rhinos ball and shook it lightly, and the hamster began to slowly wake up "come on Rhino we got to go it's time to wake up." Bolt said. Then the hamster woke up "huh ugh wha I'm up I'm up." He said and let out a huge smile. Bolt smiled "come on guys were gonna miss the train."

"Alright I'm comin." Rhino said and then stretched. The trio of animals began to walk towards the train station. They were gonna take the morning train and go as far as it could take them on the right route. After walking for a few minutes they've arrived. The train was barely starting to move mittens quickly jumped in and Bolt grabbed Rhinos ball with his mouth and jumped in the open cart.

"Phew that was close we almost didn't make it." Mittens said. "Yeah we almost didn't make it." Bolt said panting and setting rhino down softly and sitting down watching everything pass by them. Everything was passing by so quickly Bolt felt the wind in his fur. It felt warmer and welcoming. Bolt liked the feeling. "Enjoying the sight wags?" Mittens asked Bolt was quick to reply. "Yeah it's amazing." He said. Mittens looked down and saw his tail slowly wagging. She smiled at the sight of seeing Bolt happy. It had been awhile since Bolt felt real happiness. He was also excited cause they were close to penny.

A few moments passed Bolt was laying on top of a hay stack that was in the cart. He thought he could pass the time by getting some sleep. Mittens was with rhino. The two had been arguing about how loud the hamsters snoring was. They kept arguing for a few more minutes and then mittens just turned around and walked to the other side of the cart. She was tired of arguing with the little guy, and she knew Bolt was tired of hearing constantly arguing. It was stressful enough hearing them and constantly having to stop them so he just let it be. After a while Bolt got up and looked out the moving cart and noticed it was coming to a stop. "You guys ready?" The white Shepard asked mittens quickly gathered the map "yeah let's go" she said and then the train came to a stop. The three animals jumped off the cart one by one.

"Well we're here. Nevada. Just one waffle left." Mittens said. Bolt looked around and observed the area around him. Of all the places He's been. Nevada was the hottest. "Come On we need to find a fast set of wheels" Bolt said and looked around. "Look right there!" Rhino suddenly said pointing to a old silver truck with a broken sofa about to take off. "Come in let's go." Bolt said and began running towards the vehicle. Rhino was starting to struggle and couldn't keep up to keep so Bolt quickly slowed down and picked up Rhino and his ball and began to run as fast as he can. A few moments later the vehicle began to move. Bolt and mittens kept running as fast as they could and then with all their strength they jumped as high and as far as they can landing on the sofa. Bolt let go of Rhino "Whew that was a close one. Thanks Bolt for getting me." The little hamster said. "Not a problem Rhino." Bolt replies out of breath. Mittens sat down "we're only one waffle away." She said looking at the map Bolt looked down at the map with her and smiled "I'm almost there penny.." he said silently. And thus they were off to California


End file.
